<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Search by ToomanyOCs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164796">The Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToomanyOCs/pseuds/ToomanyOCs'>ToomanyOCs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToomanyOCs/pseuds/ToomanyOCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three siblings, all close but eventually torn apart. One was kidnapped, another went on their search, while the third lost all of their memories. As time goes on, it seems that they are all so close together but will they all meet again or will they be torn apart forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Spectre/OC, Spectre/OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to find him.” A little girl states in the play room of their house. Their parents are currently out searching for their brother who ran out of the house what feels like forever ago and hasn’t come home making time feel slow. It feels like years have passed when in reality it’s only been two or three months.</p>
<p>The other little girl stares at her sister. If people were to look at them, no one would know they were siblings just at a glance. The one who is going to leave their home has grey hair with some red and violet eyes, wearing blue jeans, a grey hoodie, with red and white shoes.</p>
<p>The other little girl has light blue hair with some light yellow, orange eyes, with a brown button shawl, an orange, shirt dark blue jeans and brown boots. “Be careful, Kyara.” She says, voice quiet almost shy in away but is actually very worried.</p>
<p>Both girls kneel down on the on the floor. “I’m going to find brother, I promise.” Kyara declares.</p>
<p>Her sister smiles. “Here, take this with you.” She pulls out a card and hands it to Kyara. “And please don’t do anything to reckless.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Kyara takes the card and looks at it gasping. “This is. . .”</p>
<p>“Yep, the card you’ve been searching for, for your deck. Apollousa Bow of the Goddess.”</p>
<p>Kyara looks back at her sister and the card for the longest time. Disbelieving that this actually happening, that this is real. “W-what? But how? This is extremely rare!”</p>
<p>“That’s a secret.” She winks. “Consider it a birthday present since you won’t be here.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best Terraia.” Kyara hugs her sister. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”</p>
<p>“No, I need to stay here and make sure that mom and dad aren’t even more worried.”</p>
<p>“All right.”</p>
<p>As the night went on, Terraia helped Kyara pack for her journey. Praying to whomever that the journey wouldn’t last too long. There brother has only been missing for a couple months now and Terraia is scared of what their parents will do if Kyara and Takeru are missing for an even longer amount of time.</p>
<p>Shortly after their parents went to bed the two girls went out into their backyard so their parents wouldn’t hear them at the front door. They opened the gate and as soon as they got to the end of the driveway, they hugged for the last time that they figured would be a long time – hopefully not – before they were reunited again. After they ended the embrace Kyara started down the street. Terraia’s heart becoming heavy. Part of her wanting to go with her sister and another wanting to chase after her and bring her back home.</p>
<p>She doesn’t. Once she can no longer see her sister she goes back into the backyard, closing the gate and going to her room.</p>
<p>In the morning, Terraia could hear her parents scream as they couldn’t find Kyara anywhere. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened her bedroom door to see her parents frantic faces. “Terraia,” her mother asked. “Do you know where Kyara is?”</p>
<p>“She went to go and look for Takeru.”</p>
<p>The realization dawning on her parents confused Terraia, after that her parents kept a close eye on her. Contacting her teachers to make sure she was still at school, the most she has been left alone is when she went to her grandparents’ house or at a friend’s.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few more months passed, Takeru having been missing for almost six months and Kyara two or three months short of that. Terraia is in the back of the family car as her parents have both taken a week of vacation off work – since they’ve been able to get it – and is bringing Terraia with them so she can “help” look but she knows it’s so they can make sure she doesn’t disappear as well. It’s late at night, Terraia is on the verge of falling asleep when the headlights of another car shines in through the windshield.</p>
<p>Within seconds their car crashes into the other. Terraia tries calling for her parents but couldn’t find her voice, couldn’t hear their responses. She gets out of the car and starts walking in the direction they were headed. She isn’t sure how long she was walking. How far had she gone? Eventually Terraia gives into sleep, falling down a hill that on the side of the road.</p>
<p>Terraia remembers waking up briefly looking up at the sun in the sky before falling asleep again. The second time she wakes up she’s still in the same spot, the sun in the same position in the sky but she can see people, just a few, standing up above on the edge of the road before passing out again. Unbeknownst to the passersby, Terraia had actually been in that spot for a couple days.</p>
<p>The third and final time Terraia woke-up, she was in the hospital awoken by the sound of a monitor. A nurse calling for a doctor and other nurses to enter the room. Two other nurses joined the room as a doctor came in. The nurses were checking her vitals as the doctor was asking her simple questions. The first being what her name was, that was easy. She told them her first name, but when they asked about her surname she blinked. Closing her eyes, Terraia tries to focus on it. She can get a vague sense of people calling out her name, teachers and other professionals but for some reason she can’t remember what else they called her.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t r-remember.” She tells them. The doctor mutters to herself as she asks Terraia if she knew how she got in the field on the side of the road. Terraia shakes her head. The doctor jots some things down. She comes back later when there are no nurses around and tells Terraia, that since no one in the area is looking for someone of her description that she is going to have to go to the orphanage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked the first chapter!<br/>The OC Terraia (pronounced tear-ai-uh) belongs to me and comes from my main OC on instagram (@Terraia_Homura).<br/>The OC Kyara belongs to @Kyara_Homura on instragram. Hope you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>